Baby and Thing
by AndrewStorm
Summary: When Dally gets sick after leaving the Cooler, Johnny decides to take care of his rough lover. mpreg, dallas/johnny relationship. One-shot.


Dally moaned and clutched his stomach. He walked into his bathroom. He took three Ibuprofen and started to get dressed. He was seeing Johnny again. And Dally had to be okay for his lover.

The two weren't exactly boyfriends. they didn't hold hands. T hey shagged and snogged. And they cuddled (although Dally would never admit it).

Dally shucked on his leather jacket, pocketed his wallet and lighter, placed his fags in his pocket, and left to see the smaller, now 17 year old boy.

"Hey, Dal" Johnny smiles as they meet at the lot the gang loved.

"Hi" Dally said smiling. He rubbed his neck, suddenly wanting to hold the smaller boy's hand.

"Watcha wanna do?" The blonde asks.

"I was actually supposed to meet up with Pony and Soda and all them. They wanna watch some musical picture. Pony was excited. So..." Johnny looks up to the boy.

"We can go" Dally says and Johnny smiles. Both happy the 'we' had been ignored and not corrected,

they get to the Curtis house fairly quick.

"Johnny" Pony runs up to hug the boy. Pony then smiles weakly at Dallas. The latter scowls at Ponyboy.

"Hi" Johnny smiles and nods at the rest of the gang.

"Glad you're back, Dal" Darry smiles at the boy.

"Thanks Darry. What are we watching?" Dally asks, his stomach churning.

"Bye Bye Birdie" Soda groans as Pony rounds everyone into the living room. Dally sits on a chair. Johnny comes in last and looks around. All the seats taken, Dally has an overwhelming urge to touch Johnny.

"Come sit with me" Dally says gruffly.

"There ain't no room" Two-Bit points out.

"He don't weigh nothing. He can sit on my lap." Dally rolls his eyes like it was an obvious thing.

"Are ya sure, Dal?" Johnny asks. Dally nods quickly. The black eyed boy pads up to the blue eyed one. He sits delicately on the other's lap.

Dally pulls Johnny flush to his chest and Johnny squirms, doing nothing to help a problem Dally had discovered upon impact.

"~~We Hate You Birdie, Oh Yes We Do~~ - " The track repeats again. Pony sings along with the kids while jumping on Soda's lap. The older brother was a nice shade that reminded Dally of the red on the CocaCola logo.

"Johnny, I need to go" Dally said. He knew when he was gone, the smaller boy spent many nights alone in Dally's house with Buck. Buck was okay with the younger boy in the house, because he knew what Johnny was running away from.

"Alright" Johnny nods and gets up to leave with him. Dally almost takes the boy's hand as they left the house with the farewell of " ~~Bye Bye Birdie~~"

Back at Dally's house, he got sick again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Dally had groaned as they entered the blonde's room.

"I won't look atcha" Johnny assured the boy as he made Dally's bed. Johnny liked things neat. Dally liked things rumbled.

"I'm sorry. I've been like this since Jail" Dally tells his lover.

"Wanna talk about it? Might make ya feel better." Johnny asks.

"No thanks, Johnnycakes. Can we just not talk?" the blonde asks. He lays down and pulls the smaller boy down with him. Dally spoons the now sleepy Johnny contently.

* * *

"I'm what!" Dally roared at the small male. After a month of constant sickness ,Johnny had moved in with him. Johnny took care of the ill hood.

"I made an appointment. Curly, yes Shepard, even asked if you were alright. You dig? You are too sick. You are going to the doctor." During the 3 months following Dally's release from Jail, Johnny had also gotten a lot more aggressive.

"Doctor?" Dally shook his head in amazement. When was the last time he was at one of those?

"please, I don't want to see you hurt" Johnny practically purred, which made Dally think of the main reason that Johnny needed to be available every second of Dally's life.

"Please lower your voice, sir." the small male cooed at Dally.

"I am a man. You called me sir." Dally snarled at the idiot.

"I know."

"Then, how in the Hell am I pregnant?" He growled in the man's face. He was so close that the doctor could smell Johnny's cologne on Dally.

"I'm sorry, sir. There seems to be a problem. You were not written as a carrier..."

"Carrier?" Dally growls at the man.

"Carriers are men that have the ability, in a more literal sense grow internal female sex organs. You have ovaries. They produced estrogen and eggs. The egg was then-"

"I know how a baby is made, sir. If I didn't, I can assure you I would not be here" Dally hissed.

"please excuse me."

"How old is the thing?" the Grease asks almost softly. "And how come I get girly sometimes? Is it that E word?"

"Uhm, about 4 months. And most likely, it's the female hormone ,like testosterone is the male hormone. " Dally knew that word.

"Thanks. Is that all?" Dally asks.

"Besides the fact you are pregnant ,you seem to be in perfect health. If you can come here in two weeks, we can determine the sex of the fetus" the doc says.

"I would appreciate it." Dally nods, feeling quite dazed.

Johnny sits outside the door. He was sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room. He bolts up and looks at Dally, expecting the blonde's face to give clues.

Dally was watching the perfectly beautiful boy only a few feet away.

"Is this the-" The Doctor starts to ask but Dally turns on him and covers his mouth.

"Patient - Doctor secrets?" Dally pleads.

"Confidentiality" Doc corrects.

"Yes, and to answer the question. I am not sure. I was in Jail a few months back." Dally gulps recalling his time. The doctor nods.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asks. Dally nods. He leans down and kisses his lover softly. Johnny moans, then pulls back real quick looking around.

"Ain't no one around" Dally pouts.

"what's wrong with you?" Johnny asks.

"You need to make another meeting. I'll tell ya when we get home" Dally says, scowling that the boy pulled away.

* * *

"You... are... pregnant?" Johnny laughed hard. He was doubled over almost crying.

"Shut up now!" Dally yelped helplessly.

"Calm down, you will stress Baby" Johnny smiles at his lover.

"God, please don't call that thing that" Dally moans, falling back onto his bed.

"What's with the whole not-tough act?" Johnny asks, standing over the blonde.

"It's the female crap inside me. E-something."

"Estrogen?" Johnny sighs.

"Yeah, it makes me all cuddly and sweet and soft." Dally screws up his nose in disgust.

"That's cute." Johnny muses.

"I am not cute." Dally growls at the smaller boy.

"Johnny!" Dally woke up, gasping for air. Johnny runs into the room quickly with a glass of water.

"What's wrong, babe?" Johnny asks.

"I had this dream" Dally begins. Johnny hands him the glass and sits down. He was used to Dally's dreams. They got weirder and weirder the longer this baby was inside him.

"What was it about?" Johnny asks as Dally lays his head in the boy's lap.

"You were in it. I had the kid. It looked like Ponyboy for some reason. Damn Baby Curtis" Dally called Ponyboy, Baby Curtis, Sodapop, Kid Curtis, and Darry just Curtis.

"Alright" Johnny chuckles. he pets Dally's soft blonde hair.

"And you were in my room. I was walkin' up there with Thing in my arms and you were leaving. You had your jacket on, and shoes, and you were gonna go" Dally looks up, his usually cold blue eyes watery. Johnny was also used to the randomly emotional states of Dally. This happened a lot more often than the rest of the gang knew.

"Where was I going?" Johnny asked the sad boy.

"I dunno. Away, you were leaving me Johnny! You were gonna leave me to take care of the Thing. And then I was gonna be alone , and Thing would grow up without you. And..." Dally choked on a sob.

"Dal, I won't leave you." Johnny soothed.

"Promise?"

"I swear." Johnny muses.

"Johnnycakes, be my boyfriend?" Dally asks in a no nonsense voice.

"Sure, Dallas" Johnny kisses the other boy's forehead.

"Good, now you gotta stay with me, and teach Thing how to read" Johnny laughs at his now boyfriend.

"I will, and stop calling it thing. It's Baby." he murmurs. "Whatcha gonna call Baby when it's born?"

"I dunno. I was actually gonna ask you and Baby Curtis to help. Pony's smart. I bet he could think of something tuff and ... what's the word. It means different... rare..." Dally's eyebrows furrow as he thinks.

"Unique?" Johnny helps.

"Yeah, unique." Dally nods.

"Alright."

"When are you gonna know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ponyboy asks the couple, later on that night when Dallas and Johnny visited the Curtis house.

"Next visit. They are gonna look." Dallas grunts, pulling Johnny closer to him than Ponyboy.

"Great!" Soda smiles, walking in from the kitchen. He hands Johnny a beer and a smoke. When Dally reaches to take it, Johnny pulls away.

"No, you'll hurt Baby" Johnny purrs. The blonde scowls. Both Curtis boys laugh.

"Shut your mouth." Dally snarls.

"He calls it Baby" Soda coos at his brother. The two laugh again. Johnny turns a delicious shade of red and looks to his lap.

"Who's calling who a baby?" Two-Bit and Steve walk into the room. All the people start laughing, except Dallas who didn't think jokes about the thing inside him were funny.

"Sorry." Two-Bit smiles weakly at the toughest member of their gang.

"You better be." Dallas grunts half- heartedly. Dally reaches his hand up and absently plays with the necklace he had on.

"What is that?" Soda eyes it, the plain silver chain catching his eye, now that the blonde was touching it.

"Buck made 'em for me" Dallas explains. They were plain dog tags with 'Winston' on one and

'Dallas / Dally' on the other.

"Neat!" Pony says, also looking.

"Go away Curtis.'" Dallas says shooing the curious boys away.

"Heh, sorry." Soda rubs his neck.

"Dal." Johnny coos at the doctor's office the next week.

"Damn, there really is something." Dallas looks at the old, foggy screen. A small blob was in the center of a snowy-looking tornado.

"It's so perfect." Johnny was mesmerized that they could actually see the baby inside his boyfriend.

"It's far from perfect." Dallas snorts.

"He." The doctor corrects moving the cold thing on Dally's abdomen.

"He?" the blonde asks.

"Yes, Mr. Winston, you are having a boy." the doctor smiles.

"A boy." Dallas whistles.

"A baby boy, Baby is a boy!" Johnny squeals happily. He beams at Dallas.

"Yes, sirs." the man in green nods happily.

"Maaan." Dally shakes his head. "Let's go tell Baby Curtis after this."

" Okay." Johnny smiled again.

"Rayne Beau." Johnny ran into his boyfriend's room late one night.

"What?" Dallas rubbed his eyes. Johnny was out late at Ponyboy's. They were doing whatever it is that boys did. Dally felt he didn't remember sometimes. He recalled walking and the movies. However, the things he really remembered were pulling an unloaded gun on a cop, being put in jail, leaving, and Thing.

"That's the name we thought of. Rayne is his first name. Beau is his middle. Rayne Beau Winston." Johnny tries.

"Rayne Beau Cade." Dallas corrects.

"W-what?"

"I want him to have your name, is that alright?" Dallas asks his boyfriend.

"I-if you really want him too..." Johnny says sheepishly.

"I do." Dallas nods at the smaller boy. He beacons Johnny over. He kisses the boy. "I think I love ya, Johnny Cade"

" R-really?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, only I don't like to think, so I love ya."

"I love you too." Johnny kisses his boyfriend back, hard. Dallas lays down pulling his boyfriend down on him. Johnny puts his knees down, careful not to hurt Dallas's stomach.

* * *

"I am so fat." Dallas grumbles, looking in the mirror. His stomach was jutting out now and he couldn't leave the house.

"You are perfect." Johnny kisses his jaw as he towels his hair.

"I am fat, pregnant, a man, going through withdrawal, and craving soda."

"Curtis?" Johnny asks.

"No , the drink. I told ya, why aren't you gone yet? Wait, don't leave. I didn't mean it like that. I just want some soda. Don't leave. I'll ask Buck or Tim to go. Shepard is always here anyways."

"Dal." Johnny laughs at his rambling boyfriend. "I am just gonna go to the corner store. I will be back in 10 minutes."

"if you aren't, I will send a Shepard after you. You can't leave me. No one will want me or Rayne." Dallas's voice cracks.

"Dallas Winston! I won't leave you. Stop that,and I am so proud that you called him Rayne. I will be right back. I love you." Dallas kept asking Johnny to tell him he loved him, the baby, and that he would stay. Dallas was getting really freaked that he would leave. "I love you, Rayne, and everything having to do with the two of you, and if I left who would teach Little Rayne Beau how to read?"

"Yeah..." Dallas nods. He inhales and exhales, taking the straw out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. He had to do that now because Johnny wouldn't let him smoke with the baby. He said the doctor suggested he not smoke while pregnant, so Dallas carried around a straw now. Pitiful, he knew that.

"I'll get some cola, a new straw and then come home." Johnny reassures him.

Dallas paced while Johnny was gone. When the door opened and the small boy walked in, Dallas attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"Here." Johnny holds out the bottle of cola. Dallas smiles brightly and opens the bottle, taking a large gulp. Johnny smiles like he knew something Dally didn't.

"What?"

"Gotcha these" Johnny holds out a small brown bag.

" .God, I love you so much, damnit Cade. I am going to-" Dallas didn't finish his sentence because he had taken the bag from the smaller boy, opened it, and shoved the candy coated chocolate into his mouth. He holds the bag to his chest and the bottle of soda in his other hand.

"Jeez, Dal" Buck entered the room. " For a second , you were acting like a chick" Dallas flips the older boy off.

* * *

"JOHNNY!" Dallas yells from his bed. Johnny comes running into the room, his hand on the button of his pants. Johnny buttons his jeans as he nears the pregnant, hormone raging teen.

"What is it babe?" Johnny asked..

"Two things, no three. One Rayne was kicking when I called you. I love you and how the hell are they gonna get him out!" Johnny swore he saw fear in the blonde's icy blue eyes.

Johnny falls to his knees laughing, tears falling from his dark eyes.

"Stop laughing!" Dallas whines.

"I'm sorry, babe, it's just so cute" Johnny says righting himself. "They will cut it out."

"CUT IT?" Dallas squeaks, becoming slightly pale.

"Yes, don't worry they will knock you out." Johnny reassures his boyfriend, coaxing him back into bed.

"Oh hell." Dallas grumbled. Johnny kisses him softly.

"if you need anything, remember to call for Buck. I am going to school now." The raven haired boy kisses the blonde and walks away.

An hour later, Dallas walks down the stairs calling his roommate's name.

"Buck!" Dally whines looking for the oldest teen.

"Dallas Winston!" the boy rounds the corner of his living room with a scowl.

"Buck, I was call-" Dallas stops noticing the boy's hard glare.

"That kid called me just now. He said you need to stay in bed. You are too close to be walking all around." Buck informs the smaller teen.

"Shit, that kid don't know what he's talkin' 'bout." Dallas waves him off.

"You are eight months pregnant and you look like a right ass walking around this house. Go back to your room and I will get you what you need." Buck growls.

"Are you grounding me? I left my old man for a reason B-"

"Dallas Winston, you take your pregnant ass upstairs. I will not have that damn kid die, because you are being an asshole." Buck turns Dally with his hand on the smaller boy's shoulders and steers him back up the stairs.

"I hate you. And when Rayne comes out, he will hate you too. And I will tell him you grounded me, and he will learn how to fight, so he can kick your ass." Dallas grumbles the whole way.

"I hope so. That's all I expect from your kid, Dal." Buck chuckles.

* * *

"Johnny, are you alright?" Pony runs up to the pacing teen. He was walking back and forth in the hall outside the waiting room. "Why are we in PICU?" (A.N.: it means Pedieatric Intense Care Unit)

"Well, when that doc brought Dal in, the fuzz was here too. But they were docs too. They took Dal away and I wanted to go with. Dal asked them to. But one guy just right picked me up and sent me in here, and rushed after my Dally" Johnny told Ponyboy this ,arms flailing and his face red.

"Johnnycakes, what happened?" Sodapop and Darry walk up the hall.

"They took Dallas in and won't let Johnny be with 'em." Pony explains to his brothers.

"I took after them for this whole time. Damnit, I need to be in there." Johnny complains. He did so for the next ten hours, to Two-Bit, Buck, Tim, Soda, Pony, Steve, Darry, and Curly.

Eventually ,a man dressed in all white walked into the waiting room.

"Is the father of Dallas Winston's child in here?" he asked. Johnny shot up out of his seat at the mention of father.

"Me, me, me." He chants, hopping up to the man.

"Johnny, I presume?"

"Yes, is he okay? Is the kid okay? Are they alive?"

"Why don't I take you to them, yeah?" The doctor chuckled.

Johnny was led through a long crescent-shaped hall. The last curtain was closed and the whole room was silent. ''_Wasn't babies supposed to cry?''_ Johnny thought.

"Johnny!" Dallas was behind the closed curtain. His arms were empty and he looked well spent.

"Dal, are you okay? Is Rayne?" Johnny closed in on his boyfriend,

"We are both fine. They took Rayne to check him out." Dallas says reaching out for the smaller boy's hand. "Are you gonna sign the papers? I did."

"For what?" Johnny looks confused.

"As the father, baby." Dallas coos.

"Aw, yeah I will, Dals."

"He ain't yours, ya know right?"

"I guessed." Johnny kissed the father's hand.

"Alright, and you will still teach him how to read?"

"I will teach our son how to read." Johnny kisses him again.

* * *

(five years later)

"Papa! Daddy is home!" Rayne Beau ran down the stairs to greet Johnny Cade coming home from work.

"Hey, Rayne." Johnny lifts his son up and kisses him on the head.

"Daddy, I went to the park with Papa and Uncle Buck!" Rayne yipped in the boy's ear.

"Oh yeah? Didcha have fun?"

"Yes!" Rayne jumps and Johnny puts him down. "Uncle Darry had that lady's kid so we played some. I think he is mean. He called Uncle Buck a mean word."

"What did he call him, Rayne?" Dallas asked ,coming down the stairs.

"He called Uncle Buck a..." The small boy moved his fingers making a four sided figure that was equal on all sides. "That Cherry lady picked the kid up then, and didn't yell at him none." Dallas laughed.

"Darry was watchin' Cherry and Randy's kid today. Pony was at school and Soda was workin so..."

"Ah well, that wasn't a nice word to call Buck, seeing as he isn't that"

"That's what I told him! And then he called me a jacket. No, he called me a... hood!" Rayne jumps. The kid he was playing with was William, Cherry's 9 year old son she adopted when she quit school.

"That's not a nice word either." Johnny smiles.

"Yeah, Imma be a Greaser, Daddy" Rayne beams. "Uncle Steve and Uncle Two-Bit put grease in my hair when I go over to see Uncle Pony and Uncle Soda. Wow ,I gots alotta uncles, Daddy."

"yes you do" Johnny says walking his son up the stairs.

"Can we go to Uncle Soda's work tomorrow?"

"No bud, tomorrow you go with Uncle Ponyboy cuz it's me and Daddy's date." Dallas smiles proudly at his son. The boy was everything Dally never got to be.

"Yay! Uncle Ponyboy tells me funny things. Will Uncle Tim and Cousin Curly be there?"

" I dunno, why?" Dallas asks worriedly.

"Uncle Tim kinda scares me. He tells me scary things." Rayne shudders walking into his parents' bed room.

"About what?" Johnny asks worried.

"Well, this one time he told me that..." Rayne motions for the two men to move closer so he can whisper. "Ponyboy and Sodapop are Uncle Pony and Uncle Soda's real name. Like real ,that they write it in school!" This information really bothered Rayne Beau Cade.


End file.
